A Tale of Tifa
by Synthology
Summary: TxS Bouncing back to a regular life from death is quite troublesome, but not without a little help. Read as a once great legend learns life's sweetest rewards: Love.
1. A lesson In Broken Love

Hey everyone...Yeah I got so bored that I returned to this ancient story and I have begun to edit it and fix some of my teenage grammar and spelling errors. Enjoy. Chapters 1-10 are redone. (Do know this story was written before Advent came out.)

* * *

Chapter 1

A lesson In Broken Love

Tifa Lockheart sat, head down ontable, watching the afternoon pass by. The weather in Costa del Sol was never warmer then usual and business was always so damn slow. Many of her regulars from her bar were at the beach or inside where the air conditioner kept them cool from the sun's wrath.

Her nimble fingers began to play with the bouquet of daisies in the middle of the table in a crystal blue vase as thoughts came and went. It had beenover a year sinceAVALANCHE had defeated the mighty Sephiroth and saved the world from utter chaos.

Tifa sighed, remembering afterwards when the media had interviewed them, plagueing them with one question after another.

The entire group had been so thrilled, Yuffie practically died in front of the camera while Red explained their ordeal to all the eager journalists and reporters. Everyone was happy except Cloud; Of course he signed a few autographs and smiled a bit here and there, but his mind was somewhere else, or rather on someone else: Aerith.

She died during thier journey and Cloud had taken full blame upon himself. It was amazing! He seemed so full of purpose, but soon afterwards he like ceased to exist after he got his revenge out on Sephiroth. Life seemed so fickle sometimes.

Tifa stared into the blue depths of the vase, sighing heavily. She had tried to cheer him up...even tried to tell him to get on with life...he ran. He vanished like a freak thunderstorm...No one knew where he ran off too and it left her rendered numb. She had given up on him really.

Soon after the Meteor Crisis, Barret had gone to pick up his daughter , Marlene and last she heard he had fallen in love with a woman called Martha. Marlene was only now beginning to get used to the new woman in their life. Tifa chuckled to herself as she remembered when she got a letter from Marlene, begging Tifa if she could live with her. Tifa had written back and told her to give the woman at least a chance.

Cid went back to his hometown, his hopes of rebuilding his airship armada in full bloom. Heand Shera lived together in a small cottage just north of Rocket town...she wondered when he would ask her to marry him.

Cait Sith went back to the Golden Saucer and opened up his own shop, called, "The Fortune Shop." He made quite a bundle of gil after Reeve read up on astrology a little bit more.

Yuffie? Yuffie finally grew up and headed back to Wuati only to travel with Nanaki back to Cosmo Canyon, determined to study everything about the planet. Tifa knew better though...that lil thief was just looking for a new way to gather materia.

Vincent, on the other hand, he left without a word just like Cloud. The difference was: Vincentsaid nothing while her mind recalled Clouds yelling as he rode off on his bike.Vincent was probably traveling around the planet with no plan in mind, a vagrant. Tifa truly felt sorry for him, but she knew her pity was the last thing he would ever want from her.

Tifa groaned as she stood up heading for the back door that lead to some stairs leading to the second floor. As she made her way up, she entered her bathroom instinctively glancing over at the mirror. She had changed a lot over the months: Her skin no longer a creamy white, but a nice golden tan. That's what happened when one would stay outside in the sun too long. Her hair was still the same length and she had built her muscles up a bit with all the daily effort she placed into her business.

After a nice long cool shower, Tifa got out and brushed her wet hair out, at the same time air drying her body. She smiled slightly and ran down the hallway into her bedroom, the muggy yet cool air gently gliding over her nude body. Her mind giggled at her childish performance as she pushed her bedroom door open. After jumping into some jean shorts and a white t-shirt she headed back downstairs to lock up.

Tifa strode through the streets as her fingers began to braid her mahogany colored tresses and quickly found herself at the local flower shop. After gazing over the blossoms, she chose a few roses, some tropical hibiscus lillies and strode over to the counter. Levin, the owner, was sleeping nonchalantly in his chair, the fan blowing rythmically behind teh desk. He was a nice young man, she supposed; twenty-five?

"Levin? Levin… For Ifrits sake! Wake up you idiot!" Tifa yelled. Levin in turn almost fell out of his seat, realization dawning on him that he wasn't alone.

"Tifa…please, don't do that again. By the way, what are you doing tonight?" he growled playfully.

"I'm going on a quick trip, why?" Tifa asked as she took twenty gil out of her pocket.

"Just wondering…perhaps a date?" Levin asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Maybe next time O.k.?" Tifa replied and left the shop quickly. Levin on the other hand wasn't a happy camper...yet again denied by the mysterious Tifa Lockhart.

* * *

Tifa walked to the nearby chocobo stables and made her way over to her golden chocobo: Arius. The graceful bird warked her welcome to Tifa as it nuzzled its beak againstTifa's hair. She smiled as she saddled Arius, gently leading her out of the stables into the sun's warm rays and sandy path of the street.

Today was Aerith's memorial...She frowned remembering when shelast traveled to the temple of the Ancients to leave flowers. It was only fair that she pay tribute to her comrade...no matter what had happened in the past. Cloud... At least the Ancient had the chance to experience love returned...before her unjustified death.

A few hours later, Tifa found herself going up the cracked marble stairs to the temple. She made her way up into the circular chamber, she glanced around noticing that nothinghad changed over the past. The stones and boulders were covered with moss while vines clung merrily to the crumbling walls. It was filled with warmth and love in there just like Aerith's little flower garden that grew in the old Midgar Church...well whatever was left of it.It brought back so many memories...

Where Aerith had fallen, there was a young tree blossoming thier pale pink colors in the cool light from above. The gentle sound of water nearby told Tifa that the pond was close and she recalled as Cloud laid Aries's body to rest. Tifa slowly walked over to the tree and laid two red and yellow flowers on the cool crisp covered moss. Tifa's eyes swelled with tears and she sniffed a bit before the first wave of slow tears came racing down her cheeks. It was like losing two people instead of one...

* * *

A man in shaggy clothing sat near the lake, his blonde locks no longer defying gravity, his eyes dead. If it wasn't for the mako infusedin them, they would lack all brilliance.He wondered how she was in the Promised Land…wished how much he wanted to be with her. She meant everything to him...he loved her so much but he didn't get a chance to tell her so. When she was around, everything seemed logical and perfect...no confusion...no mistakes.

_ 'Aerith, how much I wish you were here so I could tell you everything. I miss your face, your perfect smile, your very essence… '_

Cloud snapped out of his thoughts when he heard crying nearby. It was faint...small; he stood up quickly emerging from his hiding place and looked around when he caught sight of a shape half way in the dim light and shadows. It was a woman by the way she was standing...hair braided as she stood there with a few flowers in her hand. Yet he couldn't see her face, it was covered by the shadow the loomed over her. His heart leaped. Aerith? Could…could it be?

"Aerith!" Cloud exclaimed in an exciting but steady tone. Curiosity was getting the best of him until the woman turned toward him.

"Cloud?" she asked.The voice that greetedCloud wasn't soft and musical, but a strong tone layered with spirit...Tifa. Henoticed that her eyes were red, her face streaked with tears. She looked different since he last saw her...

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked angrily. He didn't want anyone near him. Tifa wiped her tears with her sleeve and looked at Cloud oddly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know this place was strichtly off limits." Tifa retorted. She was determined to fight back if Cloud began giving her a hard time like he did the last time.

"Why don't you just leave." He said coldly.

"Not until I pay my respects to Aerith. I came here to give her flowers so she would know that I will always remember her." Tifa explained as she walked over while placing the rest of the flowers into the pond. She watched as they slowly sank underneath the crystal blue surface into the dark depths. Finally Tifa turned toward Cloud who had his arms crossed looking at the pond, stuck in his own fucking little world.

"So where the Hell have you been all this time?" Tifa asked.

"Around and why do you care anyway?" He quipped.

"I'm only asking because everyone is worried about you…and so was I." Tifa countered.

"Well you wasted your time." he retorted. Tifa thought for a moment and then decided that now was the time. It was like something or someone told her to tell him her feelings for him. It was as if Aerith was right next to her and yet she wasn't.

"Cloud, what if I told you…that I loved you?"

Cloud raised his head slowly in her direction and sneered, "Oh stop it Lockhart. No one will love me unless it's…" he was cut off by Tifa's answer.

"Aerith." Tifa finished with a nod. Tifa felt sick with anger because all her life she had loved him and even though she gave up on him a year ago, she still wanted to try. She looked up at Cloud who had returned his gaze back to the clear pond. He was now leaning against the boulder with his arms crossed. Tifa walked up to him and asked,

"Didn't you ever love me?What about our promise? Doesn't that count at all?"

Cloud looked passed her as if she was thin air. She had enough of this! Tifa grabbed him by the arm which in turn brought his blue eyesdown ather. He looked at her angrily as he was getting annoyed with everything...with her.

"I was a different person back then and now...nothing is valid anymore. Don't touch me…you don't deserve me." He said out flat.

"What! I don't deserve you! That's bullshit! You know what? Everyone was right about you; you are a selfish asshole who doesn't care about anything. Is too blind to even see what's underneath his nose!" Tifa began, words pouring through her mouth, yet she didn't think twice about them. They just came out smacking Cloud with the accusation, which he had been avoiding. Tifa stepped back, watching Cloud look at her with his blue glowing eyes that were boiling.

"Well, I defended your asswhile everyone else gave up on you...even when I gave up on you.Now here's some news for you, you don't deserve me! And you don't deserve Aerith for all you're worth."

That wa sthe last starw as he grabbed Tifa by the neck and threw her around into the wall. The force almost made her yelp as the pain arched through her back. There came a soothing feeling over her suddenly while teh pain faded.

"Aerith loved me and I loved her." Cloud spat out from between tightly clenched teeth. He released his grip on her neck and took a step back as she gasped for air. Tears were begging to escape but she wouldn't allow them this time. She stood up straight and attacked again, "She did and now she would want you to go on with life."

"What life! I died the day she died!" Cloud shouted.

"That's not true, Cloud." Tifa quipped.

"I said leave me alone…everyone...you all mean nothing to me." Cloud said quietly. Tifa pushed past him leaving the temple angrily, Cloud watching her go; his mind was empty of everything but Aerith.

_You are a fool…_ the air whispered. Cloud looked around only to see the surface off the water ripple angrily.

* * *

So what do you people think? Oh and for all you Cloud fans, sorry for making him sound so evil here. Please R/R! Please?


	2. A Broken Fall

Chapter two re-editted. )

Squaresoft owns my characters.

So pfft on them.

* * *

Chapter 2

A Broken Fall

Tifa walked away from the temple out into the night cool air. Arius sat where she was tied, sleeping quietly. The chocobo warked cheerfully when it became aware of Tifa's presence. Tifa's head was drooping down as she fought hard not to cry, but she wasn't strong enough. They came in rivulets as her legs gave out beneath her. Arius knelt her body down next to her master and nudged the weeping woman.Tifaburied her head in the soft gold feathers and continued to weep while all theconfused bird could do was coo.

Without realization, Tifa climbed onto the chocobo's back and fell asleep. Arius took that as her cue to rise and begin her trek, careful not to let Tifa fall. Where the bird was running to, not even the stars knew.

The brunnetteawoke to find her surroundings gray, black and dreary. Jagged rocks protruded from the ground, while ragged mountains held themselves in the cold air. Tifa knew this place as she slid off of Arius's back…The Northern Crater…

"Why have you taken me here? We were suppose to go back to Costa del Sol." Tifa asked Arius quietly. She glanced up at the sky and saw the moon was high above her. Midnight…have I been asleep that long? That can't be…

Hoarse howls echoed off the canyon rocks causing Tifa's spine to shiver with col chills. Then more yelps and growls entered the single note of dread. Crater wolves. They were creature's of the night that were mutated when the meteor hit the planet some millenniums ago. Nanaki had said that they had evolved into more ferocious beasts.

Ariuswarked in a high tone and bolted suddenly from Tifa's grasp. Tifa yelled for her to come back but to no avail. Th ebird was gone.

"Damn chocobo…" Tifa muttered angrily. Sighing, she began walking the way her chocobo raced off to. Only minutes later did she hear the barks and yelps that the alpha pack male gave to his crew. They had picked up her scent!

"Shit! Just my lucky day." Tifa swore. She began running through large boulders and rockslides. There was no vegetation in sight. The soil was not fertile enough for even weeds to grow in. She heard the howls creep closer while she picked up her pace. She rancoughingwhen she choked on the noxious dead air she inhaled. She had to stop soon orher body would give up, but her mind said no. She had to keep going.

The adrenaline in her body was at its peak. To the right she heard a snap as she chanced a quick glance that way to see a brutish blue-black crater wolf. It began to pick up its speedjumping from one rock to another before it sprung down at her.She swerved to the left only to encounter a cliff edge...cornered. The cold wind slapped her body viciously while she swayed in the wind before her feet got a grip on the ground. She turned around to see more crater wolves emerge from the back.

Tifa looked around for a weapon...anything! How she wishedthat she had her gloves and materia withher...Thoughts raced through her head as she watched the wolves draw nearer. She glanced in front of her and she saw a large rusty piece of metal. She picked it upcuttingher palm in the process on its dirty edge. Blood oozed slowly down her hand as it dripped onto the ground. The pack had sensed it and they began to beg their leader to attack. The leader growled, refusing to let the lesser one lunge at their prey. The pack leader itself hurled his whole entire body weight towards the defenseless Tifa.

* * *

O.k. I know this chapter is short and I probably left you curious to read more. What do you think will happen to Tifa? Who will come to her rescue? R/R!


	3. Awoken Spirit

Chapter three re-editted.

This is begining to be really tiresome.

-sighs-

* * *

Chapter 3

Awoken Spirit

Darkness…faint light…unfamiliar…vitality… This was all he felt. A cold breeze stirred the lifestream and the earth beneath shuddered with joy. The man wakes up...finds himself submerge in the emerald glow. He struggles in the currents of souls that seem to engulf him and carry him to the sky. He burst through the surface taking in his first breath of cold air. He struggles for the edge...collapses on the smooth stone beneath him.

_Where am I ?_

: The Northern Crater, my son…:

_Son?_

: Yes.:

_Why am I not with you? Why am I here?_

: It was your choice along with the planetto grantyou another chance at love, joy and happiness. A Life.:

_What choice was that? What made me choose?_

: A young woman...now Go.Live again :

_Wait! Where are you going mother?_

: I'm going backto where I belong. I will join you again when your time is up. Do not forget about your father...he needs to live. :

_Yes Mother, goodbye._

* * *

Tifa screamed, holding the rusted pole in front of her to protect herself from the fatal attack. The wolf howled in pain as the edge of it pierced its bowels. He fell on top of Tifa his weight pressing her to the crumbling ground, suffocating her. 

Tifa opened her eyes what seemed like seconds later, to find the body of the wolf next to her. The piece of metal that was stuck in the animal's body had spilled its guts all over the ground and onto her. She tried to scream but her throat was dry, her fingers grabbed the shaft and pulled it out. It came out and she held ontoit just waiting foranother creature to attack.

After looking around she noticed that she was alone. She looked above to see the depth into which she had fallen from. That's impossible!That would have killed anyone!Nothing could have survived that fall not even a demon. Tifa looked at her torn clothes, her shirt and jeans barely clung to her bloody body. Cuts and gashes oozed freely from all over her body. When she tried to stand her legs betrayed her. Tifa collapsed to the rocks and cried out in pain...her agony muffling into whispers until she passed out.

: I shall help you Tifa…sleep and rest.: a voice said calmly.

Though the broken womanhad already fallenasleep only to dream of a man picking her up and walking away from the bloody scene. What a lovely dream it was even if it didn't happen. Soon she was lost in a dark and ageless sleep.

* * *

The man was no myth or dream he had pried the blade out of her cold hands and had picked her up. After walking a long mile or so he entered a shallow cave the leaked water from its ceilings. He placed the helpless girl onto the ground while he started on a fire. He walked over to herbody, his hands nimbly tearing off strips of cloth from her t-shirt.He washed her wounds,then he bandaged them in whatever fabric that remained. A cura or two would help her morethough. He casted the magic onto the sleeping form, the fire warming the entire chamber.

* * *

So, who do you think of this good stranger? R/R! Please! By the way it's late and I have school tomorrow. The next three chapter will come in! I promise!


	4. Stranger Revealed

Chapter four re-editted.

I just noticed that even though I have proof read the previous chapters, the upload manager has squeezed my words together forgetting that spaces are needed. I'm not that daft at writing and I know where to place a space. So bear with me until I go back and try to fix it all. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Stranger

Tifa awoke to the sounds of a crackling fire. It was such a sweet sound and when she opened her eyes she saw shadows dance across the rocky cavern walls. She heard another sound…humming...such a soft tune.She tried to sit up but the scene around her became a blur, hermind going for a spin. A cold breeze sweptin making Tifa shudder and instinctively grab the material that had kept her warm. She bent her brown head between her hands and exhaled her own warm breath when the smell of old leather caught her nostrils.She then became aware of the bandages that were wrapped around her wounds.

_I wonder who came to my rescue…_

Tifa gazed at the heart-warming sight of fire but the man who sat across the flames caught her attention. He looked so familiar but her poor vision would not relent.

"Where am I?" she asked. The man looked up his intensifying green eyes boring into hers.

"At the Northern Crater...are you feeling any better?" he asked hesitantly.

"A little…who are you?" Tifa asked as she nched closer.

"You don't remember me?" He asked with a weak chuckle. Tifa peered at the man forcing her eyes to examine the man closely. Stocky frame...his face beheld those green eyes again...his hair was a fair blonde color...no...silver.

"One winged angel..." Tifa whispered as she stared at his hair. She looked up at him, her wine colored eyes wide in fear as she scootched away toward the back of the cave. Tifa felt the wet and slick stone penetrate her tattered clothing and mingle with her skin. It's cold surface awoke her defenses as she glared,

"You were supposed to be dead. Don't you ever give up!"

"Please Tifa, don't do that. It's not everyday I wake up from the dead." Sephiroth joked.

"Let me get this straight...you are alive...an..and you saved my life..." Tifa stated quietly.

"Yep."

Tifa went over her thoughts, while watching Sephiroth poke a dead stick into the glowing embers. He was evil…but why did he saveher life? Maybe he came back to do something? Tifa hated Sephiroth and now here was her ultimate foe sitting across the bonfire. He looked harmless…so innocent.

"That's because I'm free of Jenova." Sephiroth said suddenly.

"What?" Tifa asked (o.0), "How did you know…" but she was cut off.

"I can read minds, telepathy sort of." Sephiroth explained, his eyes still glued at the fire. The cold wall was chilling Tifa to the bone and she slowly eased herself toward the flames.

"How can I trust you?" she whispered.

"Look, I know I have been an asshole the majority of your life, but that wasn't me. It was Jenova and I was a puppet just like Cloud. Now all I want to do is live out my life and experience it my way." He quipped.

"Why did you help me?"

"Because you were hurt and I just couldn't just leave you there. Besides you had my Masamune."

"That piece of rusted metal was Masamune!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Yup and I'm surprised that you could even hold it up.Maybe it was because it became useless after I died." Sephiroth said, the last statement more to himself. He held up the Masamune that was once a rusty old weapon and now a spitting image of a new one. "I've been working on it while you were asleep."

Tifa nodded and sat back while she reviewed everything that had happened since yesterday. Cloud had hurt her, she had cried more tears then she could ever account for, Arius ran off to Gods know where, and now she sat by the fires alive thanks toSephiroth.

"Thank you…so what are you going to do now that you're back?" she asked quietly. She rubbed her hands while the heat from the flames soaked into her skin.

"Don't know. I'll probably stay here for about a decade and then move out. Better for people to forget me as quickly as possible." He said humorously.

"That wasn't funny you know. You can't just waste ten years off of your life living in a hell hole like this." Tifa protested.

"Maybe you're right, but believe it or not, I'm afraid to go out there. The people will despise me for what I have done."

"No they won't...well...your legendary all over the world...but tomorrow, you and I are going to Costa del Sol." Tifa said stubbornly. No man no matter how bad he is can live here! This place is terrible and cold…

"What are you talking about?" Sephiroth asked.

"Didn't you read my mind?"

"No, because you told me not to." He retorted.

"Oh. Well, I'm taking you out of here. That's the least I can do in return since you saved my life and I _am_ in your debt." Said Tifa, "I'm not a cold hearted person like others, Sephiroth. I want you to come with me to Costa del Sol so you can get back on with life. You deserve that much at least."

"But mother told me to do something for her. I have to find a man named Vincent, he is my father." Sephiroth said quietly.

"Your father? I thought Hojo was your father?" Tifa said in question.

"Nope, he just assumed he was." Sephiroth answered.

"Well that will have to wait for now. First things first, you need to look like a normal clothed person." Tifa said as she eyed his torn black pants.

"I believe you are right." Laughed Sephiroth.

* * *

Yes! It's Sephiroth, but not the evil Sephiroth, the new and improved innocent man. You people are probably like, uh, not another one of those people who write about the villain! - R/R 


	5. Costa del Sol

Chapter five is re-editted!

This is all TEDIOUS!

* * *

Chapter 5

Costa del Sol

Tifa awoke the next cold morning to see Sephiroth standing outside holding a chocobo by its torn reigns. Tifa quickly jumped up and walked past last nights fire. This place was so gloomy, so cold that it made Tifa's stomach churn. The chocobo, as she noticed was standing with its head down but as she neared it raised its head up.Only then did she recognize that it was Arius!

"Arius!" Tifa squealed. The chocobo perked its head up moreat the sound of her voice and warked repeatedly. Tifa stroked the soft golden feathers the minute she hugged her.

"Where have you been? Did you ever think about me? What if I really got hurt? What would you do then?" Tifa said firmly. The chocobo only lowered her head and sniffed.

"I'm sorry Arius, but next time don't scare me like that. O.K.?" she asked.

"Wark Warrrk Wark!" it replied. Tifa smiled and hopped ontoher back. Sephiroth stood there puzzled.

"Well get on, what are you waiting for?" Tifa asked, "Do you want to stay here or do you want to go where it's really warm?" Sephiroth didn't answer and then after some thought he climbed clumsily on. Tifa giggled and Sephiroth groaned.

"Don't laugh, It's been a while since I have ridden one of these." He defended. It took them an hour to travel out of Northern Crater and out into the sunny warm grass fields. Tifa clucked to Arius andsoon they were in the air flying toward Costa del Sol.

When they arrived at the resort, Tifa let Arius out to the pasture as Sephiroth stood in the shadows and watched.

_Finally, I will be able to live in peace… Tifa has been so kind to me...even though I had caused her great grief...I promise to repay you, that I swear._

Tifa walked back and took Sephiroth into an alley that led to the back of her bar: O-Asis. When they arrived, she opened the door with a spare key, which she hid underneath a rock.

_Very clever_, Sephiroth thought.

They entered a rectangular room with a kitchen stove and shelves with a full variety of beverages. In the middle stood a wooden table with four chairs. In the corner to the right of the door, stood a large steel fridge. Tifa walked over to another door that led into a large bar room that held three pool tables and several tables. To the left there was a large entrance door andnext to those doors was a long counter top and stairs.

"Quite a place you have here." Sephiroth said as his heads wiveled back and forth looking around like a kid.

"Thanks, I bought the whole place by selling an All Materia. It still needs work, but it's a heavenly place, don't you think?" Tifa asked. Sephiroth nodded and followed the woman upstairs. When they arrived at the top level there were ten doors down one corridor and to the right another hallway that had three doors. Tifa turned right and opened a door for Sephiroth.

"This will be your room. Bathroom is right outside across the hall, so if there's anything you need, just ask, Ok?" Tifa explained with a grin.

"Thank you Tifa, which one is your room?" he asked.

"Oh! Mine is this one." She answered as she ran to a door and patted itat the end.

"Is there anything I can help you with then?" Sephiroth asked politely.

"That comes later, first you need a shower and then we'll do something about your appearances. Ok?" Tifa explained. Sephiroth gulped eyeing her, "Appearances?"

"Of, course! I don't think we want this town deserted when they see Sephiroth here. So why don't you go shower, clean up do what you need to do and I'll be back in half an hour." Tifa said. Sephiroth only nodded and all he could think about was what she said, appearances?

_Is she gonna cut my hair? Please Ancients No!_

Tifa opened the doors toO-Asis and walked out into the swelling heat. She would have to go to the general store and get a few things…

"Tifa!" someone shouted. She turned to see the flower shop boy running towards her. She only sighed as he ran to her. "Tifa! Where have you been? I and a few people have been searching for you!"

"Levin, it's called a vacation." She explained. Levin looked at her and blushed furiously.

"Oh...but you had us all worried. You know the town loves your bar...speaking of which, would you like to have dinner tonight?" he asked suavely.

"Your offer sounds tempting, but I have things to attend to. I'm sorry." Tifa lied.

_Tempting? Ha! He's not for me; he needs to find himself another girl. Plus I'm still dealing with Cloud…_

"Very well then Tifa, there's always another time." Levin replied and he walked off to his buddies who were laughing. Tifa on the other hand, walked straight to the General Store.

While walking through the aisles, she stopped at the hair coloring section and was stuck deep in thought. Hmm…black, sepian brown, or sunlight blonde? Or, maybe red… wait he's got green eye, he needs a color that will go with his eyes. Hmm… That leaves me with black or blonde. Ah who the hell cares! I'll take both.

Tifa came out with clothes and several items for her guest. She still couldn't believe it! Sephiroth herarch enemy,who killed her father, had saved her from a cold death and was now was living with her! Thank the gods that the old gang doesn't know where I live; boy wouldn't they have a fit!

Sephiroth got out of the shower and was having a fit combing his hair out andwhen he died, he just_had_ to die with tangled hair! Great! This will take a years worth to straighten! Just then he heard a knock on the door. He waswearing Tifa's robe and he blushed in mortification and quickly jumped behind the shower curtain.

"Come in?" Sephiroth said. Tifa came in and froze.

"What?" asked Sephiroth.

"You should have told me you weren't ready yet." Tifa said, her cheeks blushing as she turned around.

"Well I'm covered, but you didn't have any large towels..." he began and pulled the shower curtain back to reveal himself wearing a purple robe. Tifa looked and burst out laughing,

"That shade looks perfect on you! If onlyI had a camera!" she laughed out loud.

"Very funny."

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" Sephiroth waited patiently for Tifa to quit laughing, though he was happy that she smiled. After that Tifa got up and explained that he had a new wardrobe and she asked him one question, blonde or black?

"What do you mean blonde or black?" he asked suspiciously.

"Come on Sephiroth, people are gonna figure out who you are if you don't change your looks." She said.

"All right, blonde. But are you gonna cut it?" he asked in a pitiful voice.

"Do you want me to?" Tifa asked.

"NO!" he cried out.

"(o0) Ok then..." Sephiroth only sighed in relief. This was gonna be a long day! Without asking, Tifa began to unravel his hair and he had to admit he was grateful for her help. Not only was she delicate with his hair, but the feeling of nails running through his scalpbrought a pleasant sensation.

* * *

HAHAHA! Poor Sephy, he almost had a heart attack at the thought of his hair being cut! R/R Please! 


	6. New Feelings

Another day another chapter re-editted.

* * *

Chapter 6

New Feelings

Sephiroth awoke the next morning to the sun's morning rays piercing through the bedroom window. With one hand he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, yawning and grabbed the remote. He turned the tv on and grumbled as he flipped through the channels finally finding the weather station.

"Today's forecast for Costa de Sol! Today's highs will remain in the upper ninety's and our lows for tonight will be in the mid seventies. Same old same old, so wear tons of sun block and stay in the shades!" the forcaster exclaimed.

"Yep...he's on crack." Sephiroth muttered to himself.

He glanced at his clock to see eight thirty-nine glaring its red digits back at him. Todaywas hisfirst day of normal living. No more killing, no more Jenova, and hopefully no people recognizing him. Nope, today he was going to help Tifa out at the bar and whatever else there was to do at hand.

Sephiroth opened his door and went straight to the bathroom and noticed a few extra large towels sitting at the sink for him. Blushing slightly at yesterday's memory, he jumped into the shower andwithin a matter of minutes he was done. Grabbing one of the towels, he wrapped one around his waist and walked back into his room.Sephiroth put on some jeans and a white tank that he pulled out from the store's transparent package. He looked at some photos hanging on the walls when a new scent caught his nose. It smelled so good that he walked straight down the stairs into the kitchen without knowing.

"Good morning , how was your night?" Tifa asked. Her back was facing him while she cooked something in a frying pan.

"It was actually good. It's been a while since I have had a good nights sleep...back when I was SOLDIER things were different." He replied as he sat down at the table.

Tifa's back stiffened and she froze. That word…SOLDIER…she despised it more then words could express. Sephiroth noticed the uneasiness in Tifa and decided to change the subject,

"What's smells so delicious?" he asked. Tifa woke up out of her little world and smiled,

"Pancakes, eggs and sausages." She replied, "I hope that's all right?"

"What's that?" Sephiroth asked and stopped when Tifa swerved around looking at him in shock.

"Are you serious? (o.o;) Well, I suppose you'll find out in a few...can you grab some plates for me from that cabinet over there? Oh and can you get me some butter from the fridge?" she asked.

"Sure." Sephiroth answered uneasily. He walked over to the fridge and pushed. Nothing happened. He pushed again and still nothing happened. Why won't this damn door budge…maybe if I get Masamune…No, it will only destroy this blasted thing!

"Hey Tifa, do you have this locked or something? I keep pushing but it won't move." Sephiroth growled. Tifa burst out laughing and he turned to stare at the looney woman.

"You are suppose to pull it, not push." She explained. A deep shade of red crawled across his cheeks and he mumbled, "I knew that…"

After breakfast, Tifa forced Sephiroth to go with her for a little trip around the city.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour of the city." She said.

"But it's scorching hot out there! Do you see how pale I am? I'll come out like a lobster." Sephiroth protested.

"Then go upstairs and put on some sunblock, swimming trunks, and meet me downstairs." Tifa ordered.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" she giggled.

"Fine…" He trudged upstairs and walked straight into his bedroom. I didn't think things would be so hard when I came back…Mother was right, she is very picky, but when she looks at me…Ooooh! How can anybody not resist those eyes? Wait a damn second! What am I thinking abut? Tifa is Tifa and I'm Sephiroth, the new and improved...er...something?

Sephirothlooked in the bathroom mirror and noticed that the swimming shorts looked good on his form. He looked around for his clothing and then suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Sephiroth please get out of there! I've been waiting for over twenty minutes!" Tifa yelled desperately. He opened the door and saw Tifa smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, but I need the bathroom." Tifa explained pointing at the porcelin queen.

"Uhuh..."

"Oh, and Sephiroth don't forget the beach blankets, which are in the small closet in my room, and the umbrella is in the corner." she said as she shut the door quickly. Quirking his eyebrow, he looked down the corridor towards her bedroom door.

Though before he turned the knob, he froze. He was going in Tifa's private room…a woman's room… He shook his head and turned the knob. The door swung open and he cast a look around. The walls were the color of the sky except a shade darker. She had a small balcony window on the far side of the wall, a canopy bed located on the left, with a lamp nearby. He noticed several pictures that were hanging on the wall and many pitched up on the white, creamy dresser. The floor was all wooden and so burnished that it reflected the sun's light. He walked over to the dresser and saw old photos of when she was a little girl and one that he recognized. Tifa stood next to a guy with black hair and he stood next to them.

_Nibelhiem…right before I lost my sanity… how did she get this picture?_

He looked at some and noticed several of the people from AVALANCHE. One face he would never forget was Clouds. The spiky over done hair gel guy who had brought him to his knees...

He quickly snapped out of his reverie and walked over to the closet. He saw a large red beach blanket and several towels. He swiped two out and grabbed the umbrella leaning against the wall. He walked downstairs and put the stuff down next to the door, while hesat downin one of the chairs. Hegrabbed a Weapons' Catalog and skipped several pages before he saw the page for swords.

My gods! That can hardly hit two thousand even if it was equipped with enough strength! This is just ridiculous! Can't these people use their heads? He was looking over at the next page when he heard soft footsteps coming down the wooden, but sturdy stairs. He looked up and saw Tifa wearing a red two-piece bikini, with a silk sash draped over her slim waist. Thoughts piled through his head, words that he thought he never knew but all he could do or say was gape.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked. She laughedas she reached over to grabthe red beach blanket. While she was doing that, Sephiroth just watched the slim beauty walk past him with light steps. Every curve in her body was tempting and her muscled, but slim, elegant legs moved in rhythm of his heartbeat.

"You coming or not? The beach can't wait on us forever." She said.

"Yeah...let's get going." He said.

* * *

Yup! I have turned it into a TiRoth! (Tifa/Sephiroth) I wonder if anybody ever seen this one coming? It's always TiRuf or AerClo Or AerSeph and so on. Well, Please R/R! How is it going so far? 


	7. The Beach!

Back again! I'm forcing myself to sit in this chair and type as much as I can! LOL! - Oh yeah, FF7 belongs to Squaresoft, while the story belongs to me!

-

**Chapter 7**

**The Beach!**

Levin McFlare stood outside his parents flower shop watching Tifa come out of her bar. She was the most remarkable woman he had ever seen walk into this town years ago. Not only that she was a fighter who had defeated Sephiroth and saved the planet with her group: AVALANCHE. What did he do wrong? He tried wooing her since day one and she all but ignored his plea.

He watched and admired her until something, or should he say someone caught his eye. It was a guy with long braided blonde hair. He was about six feet tall and had a body like a warrior. He also noticed that Tifa was at ease with this complete stranger. Is this the reason she won't go out with me? It's that damn guy! Tifa I'll get you sooner or later, you're my woman not some surfer boys! Levin secretly followed behind the pair, as they made their way through town.

Sephiroth had an uneasy feeling while he let Tifa lead him. Even though he was fully concentrating on the way Tifa's hips moved, he felt like he was being watched. When they walked down the golden brown stone steps to the white-sandy beaches, the feeling still did not leave. He glanced back through the crowd, but there were just too many people gathered together in one area.

"Tifa? I'll be right back?" Sephiroth said as he set the umbrella up.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she spread the blanket out. She glanced up at him with curiosity as she dove down to one end of the corner of the blanket to flatten it out.

"I'm going to get us some drinks…" Sephiroth lied. All he really wanted to do was find out who their stalker was.

"All right, but don't get lost. Oh, and make mine a strawberry lemonade." Tifa said with a smile. Sephiroth nodded and began to head back across the hot sand. He made his way through the crowd and chose a stand where the vendor was selling beverages, yet his senses were surveying all about him. He waited in line patiently, yet he wished he had Masamune with him…

"Hey, get a load of the braids." A voice snickered.. Sephiroth looked toward the direction of the voice and saw a guy walking with his buddies toward him.

"Is there a problem?" Sephiroth managed to ask politely.

"I've never seen you before here. Where you from?" the young man asked.

"I'm from Midgar." He replied.

"That's a lie, Midgar don't exist no more." One man said.

"That's right it doesn't, but that's where I last used to live. Now if you don't mind…" but he was cut off again by the fellow who seemed to be the leader.

"I do mind. What are you doing with Tifa?" the guy asked angrily.

"Actually, that's none of your business." Sephiroth retorted. His even and angry filled voice caused several people to make a circle around the group.

"I see…what's your name? I would really like to know the guy that I will have to hurt if he's messing around with my girl." Said Levin. Sephiroth remembered what Tifa told him: _Don't let anyone know who you really are._

"My name is Se..Seth, Seth Valentine." Sephiroth answered after thinking quickly. Technically, his last name really was Valentine, Vincent was his father.

"Well, Mr. Valentine, get ready to battle!" Levin declared but stopped when Sephiroth burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at!" Levin yelled.

"You are going to fight me? With what, might I ask?" Sephiroth said between fits of smothered laughter.

"With this!" Levin yelled angrily. He ran straight at Sephiroth and took a swing at his face. Seconds later Levin was knocked out cold on the sandy pavement.

"Rule number four in the Soldier guidelines: Always be prepared." he mumbled happily to himself.

"He didn't even touch the boy!" one shouted from the crowd. The boy's friends ran over quickly to their stricken comrade and pulled him away. Some of local girls came closer and started chatting behind him, complimenting him.

"He's gorgeous!" one whispered excitingly.

"Well duh! Did you guys check out his eyes?"

"Why?" another whispered, "I didn't look."

"Of course you didn't! You were practically fainting back there!"

"So!" the girl defended.

Sephiroth snatched the drinks from the vendor and paid the man. He quickly slipped out of teh bustling crowd and headed back over to the beach. The sun was past noon, but they still had plenty of time to relax and enjoy the day. He wondered why he had never done this before...

"Where have you been?" Tifa murmured without opening her eyes. He stood there with the drinks in his hands and glanced over to Tifa whom was laying on the blanket, her back towards the sun.

"I was busy chatting with the locals, and I think I made a friend." Sephiroth answered with a smile as he sat down, "By the way, my new name is Seth Valentine."

-

Oh yeah...love editting these so much. )


	8. Twilights End

* Welcome back! So the last two new chapters were a bit short and the name for Sephiroth was a wonderful idea for me! Oh by the way, I did not steal the name Seth, I have always thought, that if he were to change his name, it would be Seth Valentine. Oh yeah, FF7 belongs to Squaresoft, but the story is mine! *  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 8  
  
1.1 Twilights End  
  
  
  
  
  
Sephiroth sat on the blanket watching the people around him laughing and playing. Some had children with them and they yelled with joy as the waves from the ocean lapped at their feet. Sephiroth, now known as Seth, envied those children, for they started their lives full of love and care, which only their parents provided. Lucrecia, his mother told him that she was sorry for all the things that had happened to him. Aerith forgave him too. Ahh, the lifestream was a peaceful place for spirits to rest. He had felt at home with his mother at his side. That was how he found out that his true father was Vincent Valentine. He had to find him and tell his father the truth. Just then as the sun was setting slowly over the horizon, Tifa groaned and sat up.  
  
"What are you thinking about Sephiroth?" she asked.  
  
"Its Seth now and I was thinking about my parents, that's all." He replied. His eyes stared at the sunset and his hands were playing around in the sand.  
  
"I'm sorry about your past life, I know it must have been hard for you." Tifa said and she looked at him more closely. Gods! I wish that he would be happy…all his life he had to endure things that he never wanted to do. I bet that burden of guilt hurts him more then anything else.  
  
"Cheer up! Tomorrow we'll head out in search of Vincent. How about that?" she asked. Sephiroth looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Tifa, I knew you would understand how important it is for me." He said, "You are like a friend I never had. Thanks for everything you have done to set me on the right path. I bet that it was hard for you…"  
  
"Why would it be hard for me?" she asked.  
  
"I actually didn't think that a woman like you would help someone who murdered her father…" Sephiroth whispered. Anguish filled his voice and pain ran along with it.  
  
"Seth, that was the past and you weren't yourself. Jenova took over you, it wasn't you and I don't hate you for his death, I blame Jenova for that. And now that she is gone, my vengeance is complete." Tifa explained. She then hugged him with all it was worth. Sephiroth was shocked, he was in an awkward position. Carefully he hugged her back, hoping he wouldn't squeeze her to death.  
  
Tifa noticed that the sun had set and the people had gone back to their homes. They were the only two on the beach, yet Tifa still held onto Sephiroth. Strange feelings swelled inside her heart, but they were all too familiar to her. This was the way she felt about Cloud… How could Cloud be such an ass? Why did he have to be so stuck on the death of Aerith? Now Tifa didn't care about Cloud, he was history, an old page in the story of her life. Tifa pressed her head against Sephiroth's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. She smiled to herself and began to hum a tune.  
  
Sephiroth wanted to hold on to this precious gem forever and when she snuggled closer to him he, for the first time felt happy. He cast a glance at Tifa's dark brown hair and caught a scent of jasmine. He smiled and held her more tightly. Just then Tifa unraveled herself from Sephiroth's arms and smiled.  
  
"C'mon, we haven't swum in the ocean yet!" Tifa announced.  
  
"But it's almost nighttime, shouldn't we head back to the bar?" he asked.  
  
"Who cares! I don't want to ruin this evening for anything else in the world!" Tifa yelled out. He heard her splash her way into the water. Sephiroth had the urge to follow the form that dived into the warm waters. He stood up gathering their things when he heard Tifa screaming. He dropped his things and ran at full speed toward the water. The light was fading in the horizon as he dived into the water swimming past the shallows. When he was at least twelve feet from the shore he hovered in the water, stretching his ears for Tifa. Silence. He yelled her name out again and again, but there was no answer. Oh shit! oh shit! oh shit! Please, let her be all right!  
  
Just then something brushed past his legs and he twirled around in the water to catch a glimpse. He saw the ripples move toward shore and he followed. Then suddenly there was a break in the water and the thing submerged again. Sephiroth waddled through the water and then he felt a current swim past again. This time he grabbed for it and caught something in his hands. As he pulled it out of the water, he noticed that it was a red top.  
  
"Hey! Seth!!!!" screamed a voice from nearby.  
  
"Tifa?! Tifa where are you?!" Sephiroth yelled out. He saw Tifa swimming toward him and when she was an arms length away she snatched the top out of his grip.  
  
"You all right Tifa? I heard a scream and…"  
  
"Yes I did scream, only to get you into the water with me. And look at what you have done!" Tifa said as she raised her ripped top, "How will I be able to get out of the water now?" Tifa reprimanded. Sephiroth looked at Tifa and began to laugh.  
  
"Oh, so you think that's pretty funny, don't you?" Tifa yelled. Tifa dived back under water and pulled Sephiroth with her under. When she let go, Sephiroth burst back up to the surface to catch his breath. He heard Tifa giggling behind him. He turned to see Tifa laughing back at him.  
  
Tifa laughed harder when she saw Sephiroth's face. His bangs, which stood up now were glued to his face. Oh and his face was worth a million gil! He shook his now blonde hair out of his eyes and looked straight at her. Tifa's heart skipped a beat and she froze staring at the face before her. Without knowing she swam closer and placed her lips on her old enemies lips. It lasted like forever for her and she then felt him kiss back awkwardly. She smiled in her thought and thought that this was probably his first kiss. She wrapped her arms around Sephiroth's neck, exposing her to him.  
  
Sephiroth was frightened like hell, he was being kissed by Tifa, his friend…then came the arms around his neck. He felt her body and breasts press against his chest. A swell sensation swept over him and he held her by the waist. They kissed again and she looked up at him. She grinned naughtily, jumped out of the water and dunked him under. In return he pulled her under with him. They rose together again laughing, tonight was full of surprises. They both swam straight for shore and Sephiroth stopped Tifa before they neared their belongings. He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her nose.  
  
"Let's get going…" he whispered. Tifa smiled and wrapped the beach blanket around her. Then they started off toward town and to the Bar/inn. 


	9. Lemon Lime Part 1

* TIFA!!!! What a very naughty girl she is! Well, not really. Until this little chapter… By the way, FF7 belongs to Squaresoft, while this great fic belongs to moi! Enjoy! *  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 9  
  
1.1 Lemon Lime Part Two  
  
  
  
  
  
Tifa barely opened the back door to her inn while kissing Sephiroth. They stumbled in and Sephiroth closed the door behind. Tifa giggled and grabbed Sephiroth's hand and kissed each tip of his finger. He gave out a faint moan and smiled at Tifa. She had never felt like this in her whole life, not even when she was around Cloud!  
  
Sephiroth on the other hand was experiencing a new feeling which he also had never even imagined that was there. The feeling was so tremendous that his mind knew no limits! Tifa slowly pushed Sephiroth closer to the tub full of dirty dishes in cold water. She smiled at the thought of pushing him in…  
  
Sephiroth kept kissing Tifa's tan but warm neck. He nibbled at her ear, yet he did not notice the sink behind him. His attention was all on Tifa… Suddenly he gasped when Tifa shoved him back into the cold water. His shirt was all wet and the cold swept through his skin right down to the bones. It felt invigorating after the sudden attack. Costa del Sol had a very hot reputation. He looked around to see the door swinging wildly as Tifa departed laughing away.  
  
"Come and catch me lover boy!" Tifa shouted behind her. Sephiroth would not turn this down, if it was a chase she wanted, a chase she would get. Sephiroth sprinted out of the kitchen and looked around. All was silent and calm…  
  
"Where are you Tifa???" Sephiroth asked in a taunting voice. Nothing answered his call until he caught sight of a shadow. He sprung at only to fall into a bunch of brooms, mops and buckets. Tifa sprung away and cracked up laughing, and then she quickly sprinted upstairs to one of the guest rooms. She didn't know which rooms were occupied so; she looked until she found one unlocked.  
  
Sephiroth shook his head as he sat up to shake the dizziness out of his head. Oh man, this is going to hurt in the morning! He got up and accidentally stumbled over a bucket. He swore viciously only to remember that his prey had run off again. He smiled and headed upstairs…  
  
Tifa hid underneath the guest bed and breathed the heavy air around her. Her heart pound like someone had inserted 2,000 volts of electricity into it. Tifa was thrilled and nervous at the same time. She also wondered what was taking Sephiroth so long! Just then she heard heavy footsteps not far off. Her door opened first, and she wondered why this door? Could he sense where she was? He walked over to the small bathroom and she got her chance. She sprinted out from beneath the bed, giggled and barely ran off from the room. Sephiroth was on her heels and he was smiling, "I'm going to catch you!" he said.  
  
"In your dreams!" Tifa answered and ran toward her room, but Sephiroth ran before the door and stopped her in her tracks! She Turned around and ran into Sephiroth's room. The door slammed behind her and she twirled to see Sephiroth grinning at her wickedly!  
  
  
  
* Sowwy! I know you guys want to read more and that will happen in Part two of lemon lime! R/R Pleaze! * 


	10. Lemon Lime Part 2!!!!!

* I bet you people will hardly even read this little message, but run right to the good part! Oh, well! *  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 10  
  
1.1 Lemon Lime Part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Tifa turned around to see Sephiroth grinning and she returned his smile. She ran for the bathroom but Sephiroth was right beside her. She giggled loudly as Sephiroth grabbed her sides and tickled. He kissed her neck softly and within her throat came a purr. Satisfied with his answer he attacked his helpless prey with kisses that sought their way down. His gentle hands roamed her slim body and they soon fell on the bed laughing a bit as they tested each other out. Seconds later Sephiroth gained entrance and he went slowly at first hoping he wasn't hurting her. Tifa wrapped her arms around his body and placed kisses beneath his ear. She urged him to go faster and he did as his lover commanded. He had never felt this much passion in his life. He had finally lost his virginity to the most beautiful woman on the planet. As they both were reaching their climax Sephiroth went faster and Tifa gripped Sephiroth even more. Her nails dug into his back, yet he didn't notice and he raised his momentum up. Moans of pleasure erupted from her lips and he too began to moan with passion.  
  
Oh dear Gods----What have I been missing? She is so wonderful and I have never felt this way before…  
  
  
  
Oh my…I never knew that my ex-enemy and now lover would be so gentle and passionate…  
  
  
  
A half hour later they both collapsed together in arms. Both were breathing hard and smiles grew on both faces. Sephiroth then turned to Tifa and smiled.  
  
"Tifa, I think that…I love you. Is this what love means? I've never experienced it so it's probably kinda awkward…" but he was cut off.  
  
"Sephiroth, we've only known each other for three months…" Tifa started and then noticed his face turning sad, "but do you know what? I think I love you too." Tifa almost bit her own tongue! It was so hard to say those words to…yes to Cloud. It was like every time she tried to say those words something stopped her. He hurt her so badly that she hardly even cared to be his friend right now. It was his loss and she was tired of wasting her life on him. The only man she wanted to be with right now was lying besides her holding her gently. I never knew that he was so the opposite of evil. I forgot he was human…  
  
"Maybe you are right. It's all too sudden for you, for me." Sephiroth said.  
  
"If we stay together longer we will know the truth about our relationship. Then we will journey from there together or…in different paths." Teef said quietly. Sephiroth nodded and kissed Tifa's cheek.  
  
  
  
* I know, I know it's too short!!! There will be more chapters coming up! Like um…*coughs* Vincent and Lucrecia…*clears her throat* son and angel and so on! Well enjoy!!!!* 


	11. Lucrecia

Hello! Now we are going to get through the rest of this fanfic!!! Plus excuse me if the last chapter of Teef and Sephy wasn't graphic enough!*  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 11  
  
1.1 Sephiroth's Mother  
  
  
  
  
  
A week had past since Teef and Sephiroth got together. Every day people came in to drink rent rooms for the night and so on. Sephiroth was still known as Seth Valentine and Tifa was Tifa. Sephiroth learned how to cook after a few days with Tifa teaching him. He actually enjoyed cooking! While he was frying some eggs and Tifa was serving beverages, a kind of voice popped into his head.  
  
: Son, as much as I am happy to see you living a life, do not forget your mission. Find Vincent, your father. Look for my waterfall. :  
  
: Mom? :  
  
But her presence in his mind was gone. He would have to journey toward the waterfall tonight. What about Tifa?  
  
"What about me?" Tifa asked as she came in carrying dirty glasses.  
  
"I didn't say anything, Teef." Sephiroth replied. Tifa put the glasses into the sink and turned around looking at Sephiroth.  
  
"I could have sworn that I heard you say, 'What about Tifa?'" She said.  
  
"Listen Tifa, I have to leave tonight. I have to find my father now or later it will be too late. Yet for what? That I really don't know." Sephiroth explained. Tifa nodded in agreement and smiled.  
  
"Well I better get our chocobo's and our belongings." Tifa said and started for the door, only to stop and look back at the surprise Sephiroth, "What? You think you are going with out me? Think again lover boy, how are you going to survive out there? You'll be so bored…" Tifa teased. Sephiroth blushed and turned around to tend to the eggs.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
That night they started their journey toward Lucrecia's Waterfall. Tifa had closed the bar down and had her friend Arlene tend to the customers who needed a room for the night. Tifa rode her golden chocobo Bright Rose, while Tifa gave Sephiroth her second golden chocobo, who had a red streak on his beak, Firehart. They left Costa del Sol traveling the land and camped several times when day grew into night.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Vincent Valentine was sitting polishing his guns when he heard Lucrecia call him. He smiled and walked over to the waterfall.  
  
"What is it, love?" he said in a sweet way. Lucrecia laughed and came out of the cave beneath the waterfall.  
  
"I want you to go get me some roses, if you don't mind." She said. Vince thought for a moment and knew just where to get some.  
  
"Sure, anything for you, but it's a two day walk to where I had seen some wild roses growing." He explained, "You won't be lonely?"  
  
"No dear, I'll be fine." Lucrecia answered. Vincent then left with a smile on his face. Even though Lucrecia was a spirit he still loved her. Now why does she want roses? Ah well, anything to make her happy.  
  
Lucrecia watched Vincent walk off and then she quickly went back to the lifestream. She was in a kind of dream state and that was when she called out to her son.  
  
: Sephiroth, where are you? Are you anywhere near? :  
  
: Yes Mother. We will be arriving in a day or so. :  
  
: We? Who's we? :  
  
: I have a beautiful woman with me, I think you know her, Tifa Lockheart. We kind of got together, if you know what I mean. :  
  
: I understand, please come quickly. If I don't see my son again, I might go crazy and disturb the balance in the Lifestream. :  
  
: Very funny, mother. :  
  
Tifa rode on Bright rose a bit surprised at what she had just heard. Sephiroth was speaking with his mother? But how can I hear that? I don't have special abilities…did I drink some bad water or something? Lucrecia is Seph's mother and Vincent is his father, yet Vince doesn't know about him. I wonder how he'll react when he finds out? I better hide or he'll start waving those guns around.  
  
Later that night they set up camp and Tifa got some food that she stashed from her inn. Sephiroth had gone out to bring some dried wood so they could have a better cooking fire. It was about half an hour and Tifa was waiting for Seph to come. The supper was ready; two plates, drinks and all and he was late!!! After about another ten minutes she was getting worried. She went to the two chocobo's and started talking to them.  
  
"Hey Bright Rose and Firehart. How are you two feeling? Been a while since you had a good race, Firehart. "A" class isn't so bad, but when I get the time I'll race you till you are in "S", O.K.?" Tifa sighed and slapped her forehead lightly, "Look at me! I'm talking to chocobo's, I'm alone, and a certain silver-haired guy is missing!"  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Sephiroth was walking throughout the forests. He knew his way back but he kept walking on endlessly. Under one hand was a bundle of sticks and in the other he held Masamune. He also knew that Tifa was probably worried about him. Just then when he was about to decide to turn around and head straight back he found the waterfall. Lucrecia was sitting on the rock waiting for her son.  
  
"Mother?" Sephiroth asked a bit surprised.  
  
"Oh my dear boy!" Lucrecia said and outstretched her hands. He ran to her dropping the bundle on the bank. When he was about to hug her he passed through her like the wind. Sephiroth fell face first into the stream. He heard Lucrecia laughing and he groaned. His bangs were wet and stuck like glue to his cheeks.  
  
"You did that on purpose, mom." He said.  
  
"What? I would never do that! You have forgotten that you are alive again." She explained. Sephiroth got up and looked at her, "And you took advantage of that." Lucrecia smiled and notioned him to sit down.  
  
"Something very terrible is going to happen. The spirits in the stream are talking about it and the planet is also talking about the trouble."  
  
"Do you know what it is?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"No. No one knows what it is and what it will bring. Though I fear that it is much worse then the Calamity from the Skies. There is a book bound in rock, called The Ancient Prophecies. It is said that that book holds all of the future to be."  
  
"Does it depict this trouble?' he asked.  
  
"Maybe, yet I need you to find the book, because without it we are lost in the dark." Lucrecia answered. Her peaceful face turned worried and he nodded.  
  
"So, where can we find it?" Sephiroth inquired.  
  
"Probably where the Temple of The Ancients used to be." She answered, "Anyway, sleep here for tonight."  
  
"But what about Tifa?" he asked.  
  
"She'll be fine. Trust me."  
  
"Very well."  
  
* * *  
  
* I'm getting to the plot! Don't worry! R/R PLEAZE!!!!* 


	12. CLOUD...

* Hmm…. The Ancient's Prophecies??? Wonder what that could be… Anyway, I've been neglecting this! FF7 belongs to Squaresoft, but the story is mine…all mine!!!!!!! Mwahahahahhahahahahahaha!!!*  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 12  
  
1.1 Cloud…  
  
  
  
  
  
A young man sat staring at a clear aqua pool. His eyes were dilated and unfocused, probably lost in his own world. A world where he and his beloved lived happily ever after, and yet he knew that his true body was wasting the ugly minutes of despair that passed by unnoticed. He felt that he couldn't think straight, eat straight, or probably do anything right. He didn't care; he didn't care if his hair contained no gel, didn't care if he smelled, and didn't even care if the world was destroyed. He would be better off dead and with Aerith then living a life alone. Cloud Strife, the famous leader of AVALANCHE, whom had destroyed Jenova and Sephiroth in order to save the planet, was no closer to recovery then suicide. What else was left for him in this bleak and dreary world. With Aerith gone, there was no more sweetness in the air, no more of her angelic voice…  
  
: You fool… :  
  
Cloud didn't even flinch at the chide, he thought he was dreaming though when he realized the sweet voice…  
  
"Aerith?" he whispered barely audible.  
  
: You disappoint me, Cloud. :  
  
"How have I done that?" he asked quietly.  
  
: You just refused the only woman who had or could have loved you. :  
  
"You're the only one for me…" he answered.  
  
: And I am DEAD! I cannot love a human being who is alive and wallows in his sorrow. :  
  
"Then I'll kill myself…" he started calmly.  
  
: Never. Even if you try, my power won't let you and if that fails then you will gain no access to the Promised Land or me. You will grow old happy together with one you love, whoever that is now…though I have recently found out that you will never have Tifa. :  
  
"What do you mean? She'll come back sooner or later, you'll see." He said with confidence.  
  
: Maybe she will come back or you will come to her, yet for you two to be together, that is not possible. :  
  
"Why not?" Cloud said, " If I stay with her live out my life then I'll see you after this body fails, that is all I need." He heard her sigh in pity.  
  
"Cloud, you are a true blonde indeed, she's been taken by a kinder soul and she loves him.:  
  
"By who?" he asked a bit surprised, "How?"  
  
: She has fallen in love and she has already forgotten about you, yet she will forever remember the pain you brought her. :  
  
"WHO?" he asked impatiently.  
  
: By an angel who else… :  
  
Cloud pondered for mere seconds and his widened in shock. He shook his head several times and finally stood up for the first time since several days.  
  
"Aerith! There is no angel but you. The only other angel is…Sephiroth! But he's dead! I killed him with my own sword!" he shouted across the still surface of the pool. Aerith didn't answer and his anger grew, his foe was alive…  
  
Aerith's spirit watched her love leave in fury. It was the only way to get him out into the world again. Maybe if he searched for Tifa, he might find another companion to love him and comfort him when he felt hopeless. Tough she wondered if it was wise to tell him about the pairing of Sephiroth and Tifa. All would turn out soon enough, but till then she would have to wait. Her spirit submerged beneath the surface without causing a single ripple. She would finally be able to sleep in peace, for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cloud ran up the clear steps and into a room that resembled a shell. It took him several minutes to get out of that haven. When he managed to get past Bone Village he set out for Rocket Town. He needed Cid's Highwind to reach Tifa in time. That monster must have lured his friend and promised her false riches. Bastard. He grabbed his chocobo's reins and swung onto his back. It was a perfect gold Chocobo, "S" Class, and Cloud named him Hearthstone. They flew over several landmasses before he finally reached Rocket Town. He tied Hearthstone to a post and knocked on a brown wooden door waiting for Cid or either Shera to open it.  
  
It was several minutes later when Shera opened the door. She looked way different and she looked FAT!  
  
"Shera? Is Cid home?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Cloud! What no Hi? Yeah he's home, come on in, I'll make you some tea." Shera said with a smile. Cloud rushed in past Shera and found Cid smoking a cigarette and watching T.V. When he looked up to see Cloud come in he almost burned himself.  
  
"What the %#$@ ya trying to pull!?" he shouted. Cloud ignored him and sat down, "Listen I need you and Highwind. I need to find Tifa, do you know where she lives or where she might be?"  
  
"S@$% Boy! You walk right out of her life and ya think you can waltz right back in?!" Cid asked eyeing the spiky haired kid.  
  
"I need to speak with her." Said Cloud. Cid thought over it a bit and sighed.  
  
"Very well Spiky, I'll get you anywhere ya wanna go. Oh by the way she lives in Costa del Sol."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Cid landed Highwind near the resort town and got off with Cloud leaving Shera at the aircraft with instructions.  
  
"If ya start hurting, ya know what to do, O.K.?" Cid said a bit worried.  
  
"Cid, I won't be delivering for about another two months, stop your worrying." Shera complained. Cid shook his head and left with Spikes who was already walking fast ahead of him.  
  
  
  
Cloud entered the town and went straight to the information center. A dark skinned girl, probably in her late teens stood waiting there smiling.  
  
"May I help you tall, light, and handsome?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, where may I find Ms. Tifa Lockheart?"  
  
"Oh, Ms. Lockheart owns a bar and Inn down the street there. It's called Seventh Heaven."  
  
Cloud nodded and without waiting for Cid to catch up, he ran off toward Tifa's inn. He ran right in and looked around. A woman with long wavy fiery red hair sat behind the desk. Her sparkling green eyes caught his breath for some reason. As she looked up at the dumb struck blonde she smiled.  
  
"May I help you, sir?" she asked.  
  
"Um, yeah. I'm looking for Tifa. Is she around?"  
  
"No, she went on a vacation about three days ago."  
  
"Well, Miss… What is your name?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh, where are my manners, I'm Arlene. And who might you be?" Arlene asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"I'm Cloud Strife, a friend of Teef's. Do you know where she might have gone and with whom?" Cloud inquired.  
  
"Yes, she left with a very handsome man, by the name of Seth. I think Seth Valentine is his name." Arlene answered.  
  
"Shit!" Cloud swore.  
  
"Cloud, is she in danger?"  
  
"Yeah! She's with a killer!"  
  
"Seth? He wouldn't hurt a fly!" Arlene defended.  
  
"Is that what he calls himself now? His name is SEPHIROTH!" Cloud saw Arlene's face pale at the name, "Yes the one and only. I have to find her now, do you know where she was heading?"  
  
"Somewhere south, but if you are going to go, then I'm going with you." She decided, "I don't want my friend getting hurt. Besides she might need me." She said firmly.  
  
"Hey, when did you get an invitation?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Who said I needed one? Let's go." Arlene said. She waited for the man to walk outside and she closed the inn behind her. Cid had just arrived after running around looking for him. He took one look at Arlene and then one at Cloud, who happened to be staring at the young woman with curiosity.  
  
"Does this mean that we have a newcomer?" Cid asked.  
  
"I dunno. It's not like I want to endanger her, there will be monsters in our path." Cloud said.  
  
"I can take care of myself, so you don't have to worry." Arlene defended.  
  
"And what will you fight with when we encounter a monster?" Cloud inquired.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a Dagger Archer?" Arlene demanded, she rolled back her sleeves to show them leather bound contraption with several small shiny pointed daggers.  
  
"So you say that this tiny piece of s%$# throws your daggers like an arrow?" Cid asked. His eyebrow arched in question and confusion.  
  
"Yup, made them myself and they can take about eight hundred out of an enemy. Even now I'm trying to upgrade it myself." Arlene concluded with pride.  
  
"All right let's get out of here and find Tifa before that demon hurts her." Cloud said.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* So…how is it so far? I think I'll make Cloud a bit more insane and evil, huh? Maybe…who knows! * 


	13. Angels Part 1

* Sorry had major writer's block…I feel so tired! Oh well the story must go on! *  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 13  
  
Angels Part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Tifa sat up all night worrying about Sephiroth. She glanced at the eastern horizon and saw a feint light. It will be morning in an hour and she had no sleep what so ever. She closed her eyes for seconds but she dozed longer then she had planned. She had the strangest dream of all though… angels, blood death and rebirth. Strange…She awoke to the smell of food burning and she groaned.  
  
"I am going to kill you for not coming sooner!" she grumbled out loud.  
  
"Why would you do that and I didn't know you were expecting me," a voice asked. Tifa's eyes shot open and knew that that was not Sephiroth's voice. She sat up and saw a dark figure surrounded in a crimson cape staring at her.  
  
"Vincent! Where's S…" but she shut her mouth.  
  
"Where is who? Someone with you?" Vincent asked as he filled her plate up with food.  
  
"No, no one just me." Tifa replied. Vincent looked at the second chocobo and knew that someone was with her.  
  
"It's a good thing I found you or you would have been kibble for stray monsters." Vince reprimanded.  
  
"Thanks for coming by, but it's not like I couldn't handle myself." Tifa said as she ate all her of her breakfast.  
  
"Sure, anything for you." Vincent teased, "So where's Cloud?" Tifa froze at the name and Vincent saw the fear and pain embedded in her eyes.  
  
"Tifa? You all right?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Don't ever say that name again." Vince nodded and kept silent. I wonder what he did?  
  
Several minutes later, Tifa noticed some roses by his side and wondered whom they were for.  
  
"Hey Vincent? Who are those flowers for?"  
  
"They are for Lucrecia. She asked me to get her some…said those were her favorites." He answered.  
  
"Hey, can I come along with you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I 'd be happy to have some company. It's been a while though." He said sarcastically. Tifa smiled and handed Seph's chocobo over to Vincent.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Cloud sat at a wooden table and thought of Tifa. He wished that she would be all right…she was his friend. Yeah right! After the way I treated her? But she had to understand that I loved and always will love Aerith and nothing can change that! A cup of coffee was placed below his nose. He looked up and saw Arlene standing there. He thought that she looked so much like Aerith with those green eyes, but he shook the thought away.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome, besides it looks like you needed it." Arlene said. She pulled up a stool and sat down, "You want to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Well if there is anything you need just ask me." Arlene said. Cloud nodded and she left. Now once I get my hands on Sephiroth he won't know what hit him, and then I'll ask Tifa what the fuck she was doing with him…  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
"So mother? You say that this book will help us stop the next calamity?" Sephiroth asked. He was sitting on a rock near the water's edge, while the sun hit his back with warmth.  
  
"Yes. Yet all I know is that you have to bring that book back and you must also bring two other important objects along with it. That is all the planet has told me." Lucrecia explained.  
  
"Very well, I will do as you say. Anyway, I hope Tifa is all right." Seph said.  
  
"She'll be fine, she'll arrive here soon. For now how about you show me some of your moves with that blade of yours?" Sephiroth's face beamed with joy and he happily performed a few tricks.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Tifa and Vincent rode onward toward Lucrecia's waterfall. He told her that they would be there any minute and his promise came true when she saw and felt the sounds of water cascading down off rocks.  
  
"I bet Lucrecia will be glad to meet you. She told me that she wished more people would come and visit…" Vincent didn't finish for he was utterly shocked at the sight before him. Tifa too looked in his direction and gaped to see Sephiroth with Masamune outstretched in front of Lucrecia.  
  
Vincent forgot himself and charged with the chocobo straight at Sephiroth who had no idea what was going on. He threw out his guns and shot a round at his arch enemy…  
  
Tifa saw Vincent aim the guns at Sephiroth and she literally took off after him. He doesn't know yet! Hurry Bright Rose, faster! She sprang ahead of the wild-eyed Vincent and threw her body in front of the bullets. She didn't know what else to do…she had to protect Sephiroth…  
  
The bullets shred on through Tifa's shoulder, arm, and stomach. Large amounts of blood came running down her flawless tan skin and her eyes grew distant. Sephiroth who heard Lucrecia scream and the bullets whiz through the air turned around to see Tifa at his feet bleeding to death…  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
*Yeah I had to stop there because I think I'm going to be sick…. who ever heard of catching the flu during spring break??? It's ridicules! R/R!!! * 


	14. Angels Part 2

* HeeHee! Thought I left you all hanging there didn't I? Nope! Here you all go! Enjoy! *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 14  
  
1.1 Angels Part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sephiroth knelt down by Tifa and grasped her wet and bloody hand she was growing so cold and her eyes were growing way too distant. Vincent sat there on the chocobo shocked and surprised, his guns slipped from his hand and claw and he fell to the ground. Sephiroth looked up at his father and growled forgetting himself.  
  
"Why! How dare you shoot her! Now she's dying because of you!!!" Sephiroth shouted angrily.  
  
"I didn't want to hit her! And you! Why have you returned?! You are supposed to be dead!"  
  
But Seph didn't answer; for the first time in Sephiroth's lives, tears started to fall slowly down his light tan cheeks. His emerald eyes were crystallized with unsheds tears. He had no cure or restore materia…not even a damn potion!  
  
"Sephiroth! Vincent!" Lucrecia yelled. Her icy voice brought Vince and Sephiroth out of their worlds and back to reality. They both stared at the glowing woman and waited.  
  
"Grab Tifa's body and bring her into the water, hurry!" she ordered. The two men did as they were told and held Tifa's head above the icy pools surface.  
  
"Let go of her. She's in the Life Stream's hands and mine." Vincent let go and Sephiroth slowly let go of Tifa's frail body. She sank to the bottom until a green essence enveloped her body.  
  
"Now both of you sit down, this was suppose to happen." Lucrecia said with a sigh.  
  
"What?!" They both asked in unison.  
  
"Yes, this was suppose to happen, the planet has told me only so much, and until you both get that Ancient book back, you won't be able to bring her back to life.  
  
"Now as father and son you should work as a team." Lucrecia said. She saw Vincent's eyes grow with surprise. He stumbled up and looked at Sephiroth, the villain of the century was…his son?  
  
"Yes Vincent, that is your son. From who else could he have inherited his good looks? Not from Hojo, thank the gods for that." Lucrecia joked.  
  
"This is all too much for me…what's going on?" Vince asked wanting to know the truth.  
  
"My dear beloved, " she sighed, "There is a new calamity about to happen again, except it is not from the skies. Where? We don't know, but the planet is on the verge of destruction if you two don't find that book." She explained.  
  
"So…we bring the book and Tifa will be restored?" Vincent asked. Lucrecia nodded.  
  
"But I can only keep her alive so long. You must hurry." Lucrecia said worriedly. All eyes were cast down upon the motionless body at the bottom of the pool. Sephiroth nodded and hurried over to the chocobo's.  
  
"Come on, we have got to get that book. Dad?" Sephiroth asked sarcastically. Vincent swore he would never get used to being called that. He turned to Lucrecia who was smiling, "When this is all over, you are going to tell me the whole entire story." Vince walked over to the other chocobo and got on. The only thing left was to find that book and help Tifa…  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
* I KNOW!!!!! Too short but oh well! I'm sick as all hell and my tummy is unstable! Bye for now!* 


	15. The Journey

* Aloha! Sorry that I have left you readers starving for some new chapters to this story! ^-^ I got a very nice chapter here for you all to munch on! ^-^*  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 15  
  
2 The Journey  
  
  
  
  
  
Vincent Valentine sat in his chocobo's saddle thinking. That's all he did ever since he and his um…son went on the journey to recover the Ancients Book. Sephiroth was and is his son, Lucrecia, didn't tell him, and now Tifa is Sephiroth's lover? Oh boy wait till Cloud finds out about his best friend was dating his enemy! Vincent chuckled at the thought and looked at Sephiroth who was a few feet behind him. He looked worried; something Vincent never dreamt of seeing in his face. His silver hair was growing back at the roots and he didn't wear any black clothes, but blue jeans and a red shirt. Masamune was still there strapped to his back, waiting to be used again. Yet his trench coat was folded away with the travel goods.  
  
He turned his eyes back onto the path when Sephiroth glanced up at him.  
  
"Is something wrong…pops?" Sephiroth teased.  
  
"Don't call me pops." Vincent said.  
  
"Whatever you say old man." Sephiroth muttered. Vincent was a bout to retaliate but shut his mouth. He might look young now, but he was indeed old.  
  
"Hey, how about we fly to the temple ruins? Wouldn't it be much faster?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Your right. Let's go." Vincent said.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Dreams and flashes were all she had left right now. She couldn't feel her body, because she was far away from it. Her bonds were brittle and getting weaker every time she kept moving through the life stream. Her wanderings were getting dangerous by the second, but when at last she felt that she would never soar back to her frail form, a force of gentleness guided her back.  
  
: Tifa, do not wonder so. You may get lost and then what will the world do without you? : The gentle voice had always asked her.  
  
: But why does the world need me? : She would always ask.  
  
: Tifa, the time will come when the veiled truth shall be revealed to you. : The voice would always say and then once again she would be near her body. Yet temptations always got the best of her and she flew on angel's wings again.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Sephiroth and his father landed on the small island that once contained the grand Temple of the Ancients. But now it was all rubble and a humongous low ditch of ashes and dirt. Sephiroth frowned at the sight of the rubble. He felt so guilty to have caused this kind of destruction, and yet again he cursed that wicked Jenova. She had manipulated his mind and had tried to reach her goal through him. He suddenly felt dirty and longed for a nice hot bath, but Vincent was already walking ahead. They crossed the rickety old bridge and slid down the ditch.  
  
"Well, let's start looking." Vincent ordered. For the whole entire afternoon, both men searched through the rubble and had to fight small monsters that had started to dwell there. Sephiroth walked over to a half standing wall with writings upon it.  
  
"Hey Dad, I think I found something." Sephiroth said. Vincent scrambled over and looked over the Ancient's writings.  
  
"Do you understand it?" Seph asked.  
  
"Not much. When I worked for Shinra, I protected Professor Gast and I learned as much as I could from him." Vincent replied. The dark haired man scanned over the letters and silently mumbled, trying to fit the pieces together.  
  
"It says, something about the black materia, but nothing about any book. Except they also say something about the oracles." Vincent said after several quiet minutes.  
  
"Oracles?" Seph asked.  
  
"I really don't know anything about that, but it says that it is a key to the world's knowledge."  
  
"They must me talking about the book. Mother said that that book contained all the events written by a Cetran Mage from the dawn of time." Sephiroth explained.  
  
"What is the Cetran Mage?" Vince asked.  
  
"Mother said, that she was a seer and a very powerful one. Only every thousand years does her spirit come back to the living, only to tell what would happen in the next thousand years. The last time she was ever seen, was when the Calamity of the Skies hit the planet and wiped out the Cetra's."  
  
"But that was eons ago! How would she be able to write the future if she had died from the impact?"  
  
"I really don't know. All I do know is that we have to find this Oracle Key." Sephiroth answered. Vincent nodded and they both climbed back up to their tied up chocobo's.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Cloud ran out of the Highwind when they had landed outside the waterfall. Cid, Shera, and Arlene followed him as they tried to catch up with him. Cloud stepped into the pure blue pool and called out Lucrecia's name.  
  
"LUCRECIA!" he yelled out. The pool rippled angrily and he noticed a green entombed oval at the bottom of the pool. He dived under but was repelled away from it. Something grabbed his hair and he was dragged to the surface. There stood Cid swearing away and they fell silent when Lucrecia appeared. Everyone could notice the anger in her face.  
  
"Where's Tifa and that bastard!?" Cloud demanded.  
  
"Watch your mouth!" Lucrecia reprimanded. Her eyes blazed a new and she then calmed down, you will not speak of my son that way."  
  
"I don't care…" But a smooth hand slapped over his mouth causing him to shut up. He looked up to see Arlene angry and staring at him with her icy green eyes. Arlene looked pack at the spirit and smiled.  
  
"Excuse him, my dear lady. But we are worried about Tifa." She said calmly. Lucrecia frowned and looked down at the lifestream hiding Tifa's body. Cloud knew that she knew the whereabouts of his friend.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked trying to sound sane as possible.  
  
"She is with me and I will not tell you where my son is, for you shall truly try to kill him." She said.  
  
"So?! He tried to destroy the planet and he killed my angel!" he spit back.  
  
"IF!" Lucrecia yelled, "If you weren't such a blonde, you would also understand that it was not his fault but Jenova's." Cloud fell silent and stared at the lifestream in the pools surface.  
  
"What's in there?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Tifa."  
  
"What?! Why?" he questioned.  
  
"She was dying and so I am trying to keep her alive as long as possible. I still await my lover and son, for they hold the key to her very existence." Lucrecia explained.  
  
"Then there must be something we can do to help!" Arlene said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, I agree with her." Cid muttered as he stared at the lifestream below. Cloud knelt into the shallow pool and didn't say anything for several long and agonizing minutes.  
  
"Where are they?" he asked.  
  
"At the Temple of the Ancients. They are looking for a book that will help save Tifa and another danger that has yet to come." The spirit explained again, "I must go back to the stream, for Tifa's soul is too far away from her body." Then Lucrecia disappeared. Cloud stood up and turned toward his group.  
  
"Then if the only way to save Tifa is to Help Vincent and…Sephiroth, then so be it." Cloud said quietly. The group nodded and then walked back to Highwind.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Vincent and Sephiroth made camp outside the ruined temple. It was no use traveling on tired chocobo's. The fire was built and Sephiroth was preparing the food. Vincent had just come back with a pile of wood and dropped them near the fire.  
  
"I didn't know you knew how to cook." Vince said trying to start a conversation.  
  
"I was taught a lot of things when I was training in SOLDIER. Cooking wasn't my favorite subject though." Sephiroth explained.  
  
"Hmmm…so you're my son and I'm your father. How ironic." Vince muttered, "Of course where would you get your good looks from? I doubt that you got them from Hojo! It's impossible." Vince joked.  
  
"True." Sephiroth laughed. Suddenly both men heard a sound of machine nearby. They both looked at each other and shrugged. Whoever was coming didn't bother them, they were ready and equipped just in case trouble bound to happen.  
  
It was several minutes later when four people came out of the forest. Vincent recognized them instantly except for the woman with red hair.  
  
"Oh boy, here comes Cloud." Vincent muttered and Sephiroth groaned. Cloud and his group came to the fire and said hi, yet when Cloud turned to his enemy, Sephiroth instinctively grabbed his blades handle.  
  
  
  
  
  
* Mwahahahahhahaaaaaaa! I left you here!! I really don't know if it's a cliffhanger but I have no time now, co please write those reviews and I'll upload three chapters more in the next couple of days! Lol *snickers* ^-^* 


	16. Friendly Interactions

* Chapter 16! Ooooh! I'm so angry! Why? Well, I've been playing Final Fantasy 10 and without a memory card! I got to the part when I have to fight the choco monster eater and after I killed that, I battled in another. Well, I forgot to cure Auron and he died while the other two were petrified!!!! So yeah…game over! Now I have to do it all over again! Why didn't I buy a memory card? Well ask all the stores I've been to! They were out of stock! Anyways, enjoy the fic! ^-^ *  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 16  
  
1.1 Friendly Interactions  
  
  
  
  
  
Sephiroth stood up, towering over his spiky blonde enemy. Or was he? He was prepared for the worst and stared back at Cloud who looked up at him. His azure eyes were cold as ice, until suddenly his blue eyes turned gentle. Cloud unstrapped his Ultima weapon and placed it at his feat.  
  
"For now…" Cloud began to say, "I want to help Tifa. To fight you now would mean wasting precious minutes."  
  
"Truce?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud's face became angry, but he nodded. He would do anything to save his friend…or ex-friend. After he had treated her he felt bad, but she shouldn't had to confront him about her. He then watched Sephiroth lay his Masamune down below his feet.  
  
"Truce it is." Sephiroth answered and picked his blade up again. He walked back to the fire and sat down, tending to the supper.  
  
Cid, Shera, and Arlene came and sat down by the fires to warm themselves. Arlene looked closely at Cloud and felt pity for him. She never knew that he would make truce with the most hated villain of the century. She smiled and wondered that maybe yet, somewhere deep inside that blue- eyed man there was forgiveness. After everyone had there supper, Vincent filled them in on what they had discovered.  
  
"So where is this Oracle shit anyways?" Cid asked.  
  
"Cid, you should watch your damn mouth." Shera reprimanded. Shera stopped and went over her words, while Cid grinned back at her.  
  
"Your very contagious you know that, Cid?" Shera said quietly, then everyone laughed.  
  
"Anyway, we have no idea where this oracle may be, but I think I do know one fiery fur ball that may have a clue." Vince answered.  
  
"Then to Cosmo Canyon it is." Cloud announced.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The planet churned and grumbled, causing tremors and minor earthquakes to erupt on her surface. Though her inhabitants were not a bit worried, the spirits and the Cetra council were.  
  
: We must seek this danger that threatens us!: Aerith cried out to her fellow spirits.  
  
: How is that possible when the enemy is unknown? : Another asked.  
  
Aerith sighed, : we are searching and trying to figure that out now. But! I do know this and that is that our future enemy will not come from the skies, but from within. :  
  
: That is only a legend! The Seer has never come to the Promised Land since the Calamity wiped us out! :  
  
: I understand your concern,: a silent spirit began, : but the girl is right. We should not give up on our hope. Whatever this vile enemy is, we will find it. : Others agreed and Aerith smiled, glad that she had achieved a step toward her goal. She vowed she would find out what this new calamity was, by the help of her friends that were still alive.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanaki sat in his grandfather's laboratory wondering about the planet. His grandfather had passed away several months back, and he had to admit it. Wallowing in his sorrow wasn't healthy for him. He had to do something and that was when his PHS rang. He quickly ran upstairs to his room and turned the cell on.  
  
"Fur ball? Is that you?" Cid began.  
  
"My name is Nanaki, you stick man! And by the way, hi and what's new?" the red lion chuckled and listened while Cid explained the situation.  
  
"Poor Tifa…and did you say….Sephiroth??? He's there with you? But he's dead!" red shouted.  
  
"Nope he's alive and had been living with Teef for the past few months or so." Cid answered, "Anyway, we just landed outside of Cosmo Canyon. We'll be up there shortly."  
  
"I'll be there to greet you." Red answered. Red left his room and clumsily climbed the stairs down. When he dashed past a few people, the citizens were a bit surprised at Nanaki's changed mood.  
  
When he arrived, his fellow friends were already there, climbing the stone steps.  
  
"Welcome!" Red announced and he howled a cheery note. Cloud introduced Arlene and Red welcomed her happily and then he saw Sephiroth behind the group a bit worried. Red made his way and stared down at the man who was a few steps below him. Sephiroth looked worried and shifted his poise again.  
  
"I understand if you and your town don't welcome me…"  
  
"Who said I didn't welcome you? You are welcome to be here any time you wish. I understand what you went through at that lab and I do know it wasn't your fault." Red said. Sephiroth still didn't move, so Red jumped the steps and nudged Sephiroth's behind to move up.  
  
"All right! All right!" Sephiroth exclaimed and blushed. When the gang entered the town, Vincent spoke up.  
  
"Hey, Nanaki," Vince began with a proud smile, "Sephiroth is my son."  
  
"You're kidding?" Red exclaimed a bit shocked, 'Well I do see the resemblance there a bit." The rest of the group began to laugh and they all went up another chain of steps to Nanaki's dwelling.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you know anything about any oracles?" Sephiroth asked, once they were seated comfortably.  
  
"Hmmm…oracles? I remembered grandfather talking once about something like that but I didn't pay attention." The lion answered.  
  
"Could he have it written down in one of his files or documents?" Cloud inquired.  
  
"I don't know, but I do know he stored them in a closet upstairs. He's got a library there too." Red said and they climbed up, while Shera stayed behind and made some tea.  
  
  
  
The gang stayed there for three days rummaging through old papers and going through ancient artifacts, until Arlene shouted that she might have found something.  
  
"Hey everyone! I think I found something, but I can't figure out these scribbles and shapes." She protested as she squinted her eyes hoping to understand the dialect.  
  
"That's Ancient's Text. The oldest known language ever founded." Red replied.  
  
"Can you make it out?" Cloud asked as he unrolled the script and placed it underneath Red's nose.  
  
"Let me see…" Nanaki began, deciphering the symbols easily: When Meteor falls…we just been through that. Um, well here's something interesting!" he exclaimed. The group gathered closer to the red lion awaiting the news.  
  
"It says: From the early star, a woman shall walk, write a book and not speak. For to speak would guarantee death and no freedom to the Promised Land. Then they go on talking about some arch and that's about it."  
  
"What about the arch?" Vincent and Cloud asked in Unison.  
  
"Only that it is a sacred temple located in an island shrouded by dry mist. The mists dwell in the air and walk upon rocks."  
  
"That must mean the place where the oracle is held!" Arlene exclaimed.  
  
"That could be it." Sephiroth murmured, "Either way, we have no time to spare, so I say lets find this island and get that book." Several others nodded in agreement and they went back downstairs to sleep as much as possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Yes I know! U readers were about to kill me, but hey! Who would finish the story, huh? You? But it wouldn't be any fun! R/R! * 


	17. Oracle Part 1

* Holy Crap! 207 visits? *Smiles* I'm happy that readers appreciate this fic, Thank you! Enjoy *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter17  
  
1.1 Oracle Part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Cloud sat watching the earth below speed by and he wondered about Aeris, Tifa, and their journey. He loved Aerith and she called him a fool for loosing Tifa's love. Now that love was shared between Sephiroth and Tifa. He felt jealous and ashamed of what he had done and seen. He felt a soft hand fall upon his shoulder and he looked up to find green eyes staring down at him in worry.  
  
"Here, I thought you would like a cup of coffee." Arlene said quietly. Cloud nodded and took the cup from her hands, but not before touching her smooth fingers. He looked up at her and she smiled back like the sun. He felt at peace and turned back toward the Highwind's window. Arlene sat down on the couch and sipped her own cup.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" asked Arlene.  
  
"Nothing much really, except Tifa and Aeris." Answered Cloud.  
  
"Who's Aeris?"  
  
"Aeris was the last ancient alive on the planet before she was murdered by Sephiroth." Cloud explained. Arlene could clearly see the hatred come alive upon his face.  
  
"You still hate him, don't you?"  
  
"I always will, even if there is a truce between us." Cloud muttered.  
  
"You do still remember that he was controlled by Jenova? It really wasn't his fault. For the past months that he has lived with Tifa, he has been a kind and gentle man. He also had a touch of arrogance, but he's a man, just like you." Arlene explained, "Yet you can't admit the truth, can you?"  
  
"You don't understand how I feel, you never went through what I had gone through. You wouldn't understand…" Cloud yelled out.  
  
Arlene closed her eyes and when she opened them, she looked straight at Cloud.  
  
"You're wrong Cloud! I have gone through what you have! So don't tell me that I don't understand!" With that Arlene left the room. Cloud felt ashamed again and turned back toward the window. Great! I made another woman hate me.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
That night Sephiroth fell asleep in the guest quarters located north of the Highwind. He fell into a dream where he walked on the stars…where he once battled and died, only to find a young woman standing there, alone. Her body looked transparent and she flickered in and out.  
  
"Tifa?" he called out.  
  
The woman turned around and there he found his only angel staring back at him. She smiled and ran to him, but between them the stars split and Tifa vanished. The stars grew brighter till they seemed to explode, and showers of feathers: black and white fell around him. A sweet fragrance entered his senses, but he also sensed evil nearby. From the horizon, he saw another woman running towards him. As he looked closer the woman, looked metallic with periwinkle hair flying all over. Her eyes were black, as night and he knew who she was.  
  
"Jenova! Go away!" he shouted. The creature stopped in her tracks and looked at him viciously.  
  
"You will never escape the evil that will destroy you! Yet you shouldn't fear me, for I am dead, but the evil before you, shall crush the last life out of you! The once was hero shall betray. Heed my words, soldier, heed my words." Then Jenova disappeared.  
  
Sephiroth awoke, sweat clung to his body and he was hot to the touch. If Jenova wasn't the problem, then what else is there? What kind of malevolence can come from the shadows of good then evil? He fell back and sighed, hoping to fall asleep. Yet his thoughts were busy and delayed the rest they needed. It was three hours before the break of dawn, when he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
* So what is this evil that only two destined souls can defeat? Wait and find out…once I get my lazy ass up and type more! ^^ R/R * 


	18. Oracles Part 2

* Hi everyone! I'm back from the dead and I'm going to give you readers something to read that will keep you on the edge of your seats and no one, not even that Speed person can flame me for it. I have put a lot of hard work into this story and I plan to finish it! ^-^ *  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 18  
  
2 Oracles Part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Arlene sat on the couch watching the sun rise out from behind the mountains. She was the first one up and she felt excited to be on an adventure. It had been a long time since anything motivating had happened to her since… Her eyes began to water and she quickly wiped a tear away. She remembered that tragic day clearly…  
  
  
  
"Arlene! You can't possibly go after him!" Brendan shouted. Arlene was only eighteen then and she had witnessed her fiancé's murder.  
  
"I don't care if he's a damn Turk! I will kill him for it! I have my weapon!" she counterattacked. Brendan tried to argue with her but she was already running toward the ShinRa building. He ran up to her and smiled.  
  
"Then I'm going with you. Serik was my brother after all." Brendan replied.  
  
Arlene smiled at that part of the memory. Brendan was such a good friend and she never knew he loved her until…  
  
"Arlene run! Now!" Brendan shouted. They were on floor 64 when some guards spotted them. They had both run up to the next floor to see two Turks talking with each other. One was blonde and the other a red head. They looked in their direction and noticed that they weren't ShinRa employees.  
  
"YOU!" Arlene pointed her weapon at the red headed man, "You killed my fiancé and now it's your turn to die!"  
  
"Reno, I thought I said no witnesses." The blonde man asked.  
  
"No one was there when the job was done." The man named Reno answered, "I'll get rid of them." Reno had turned toward the two opponents and studied them for a few mere seconds. The girl was pretty, such a shame, thought Reno as he took out his gun and pointed it at the woman.  
  
"NO!" Brendan yelled and ran in front of the bullet meant for Arlene. He fell to the floor limp and his breathing was shallow. Arlene was already on her knees and looking at her best friend inhale his final breath but not before whispering to her his undying love.  
  
"Aww, such misfortune." Reno snickered. The blonde man turned away and whispered to Reno, then left. The woman before him was crying and clutching her fatal dart arrows with much force. He walked up to her then and knocked her unconscious.  
  
  
  
Arlene felt the lump within her throat and tried to compose herself. She looked at the woman, Shera whom had just entered.  
  
"Your up early, want some tea?" asked Shera. Arlene smiled weakly and nodded. Just then the whole group came in chatting about the journey ahead. Red walked up to Arlene and laid his head upon her lap curious to why she was so quiet. He could clearly read the pain that was swimming within her crisp green eyes.  
  
"Come on, we are going to have a meeting." Red announced and then he walked away to a swearing Cid.  
  
"Why the @$&# do we have to have a meeting?! We are just wasting minutes!" yelled Cid.  
  
"I agree." Said Vince who was shrouded in the corner shadows.  
  
"We are here to discuss important business." Said Cloud as he grabbed a seat. Sephiroth was already sitting at the table drinking some tea with Arlene.  
  
"I don't know what's so important. We split into two groups. Cloud is leader of one and I of the other." Sephiroth explained simply.  
  
"We have to pick Barret up from Corel City. We need his help and Yuffie's too, if we are to fight this new evil whatever the $%&# it is." Cid admitted.  
  
"Well then the meeting is adjourned." Sephiroth said smiling arrogantly.  
  
"Not before we decide who is in each group," Cloud stated, "Barret, Cid and Yuffie will be in my group."  
  
"Fine, then Arlene, Nanaki, and father will be with me. I hope that's all right with everyone?" asked Sephiroth looking at Arlene and Nanaki.  
  
"Out of the question!" Cloud said, "Arlene has no fighting skills and she will be in danger."  
  
"I am more skilled then you!" Arlene shouted.  
  
"What level are you on?" inquired Sephiroth.  
  
"Level 63." Answered Arlene, "Even if everyone else here is at 99, I'm still capable of taking care of myself." Cloud was angry and he didn't want Arlene going into battle. She could get hurt and then what? He pondered his thoughts and came by one that surprised him. Cloud looked up into Arlene's green defying eyes and boom! The conclusion hit him like a ton of bricks…he cared about her, why? Maybe it was because of her green eyes, they reminded him so much of Aerith. She may not have the simple kindness, but she had spirit, too strong for him to win this argument. Or any other for that fact.  
  
"Fine, but your in my group. Barret can be in Sephiroth's, agreed?" Cloud concluded.  
  
"Yeah, fine with me." Sephiroth said.  
  
"Then it's all settled…wait! What about Shera?!" Cid shouted.  
  
"I'll be fine dear. Like I said before, the baby won't be here until another two months." Shera calmly said.  
  
"Oh…right, I knew that." Cid murmured with a blush across his nose.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
They stopped by Corel and picked up Barret and his thirteen year old daughter, Marlene. Barret said he didn't want his daughter to be alone while they were off on some wayward adventure.  
  
"She'll be fine with me." Shera said to Barret as they boarded Highwind.  
  
"Well I donno…yer sure about that?"  
  
"Come on Daddy, I'll be fine. Aunt Shera will take care of me. Isn't that right?" Marlene assured cherubically. Barret looked from his daughter to Shera and sighed.  
  
"Trust me. She'll be in good hands." Shera said confidently.  
  
Once that was over, they headed to Watui, to find the ever happy and sneaky Yuffie. When they arrived, they parked the Highwind near town. Shera and Marlene stayed behind as the group traveled into the city.  
  
Watui was a beautiful place in the summer. Their ancient like trees were always in bloom and the buildings were breath taking. They crossed a bridge and entered a weapon's store. A young man with fiery red hair sat behind the desk chatting with a girl, who obviously wasn't here for a mace.  
  
"Excuse me?" Cloud asked, "Do you know if Lord Godo's daughter, Yuffie, is in town?"  
  
"Yeah she's here, who are you?" the clerk inquired suspiciously.  
  
"Please tell her that AVALANCHE is here to talk to her." Cloud said calmly and snickered to himself when he saw the man's eyes widen with surprise.  
  
"Um, all right! Let me take you to her house." He said.  
  
"That's all right, we know where she lives. Thank you." Said Cloud. As they left the store, Sephiroth whispered to Cid, "Does he like to do that all the time?"  
  
"That's the #$@%ing first time I have ever seen him pull something like that." Cid answered back. Barret didn't say much to his old enemy, but he acknowledged him. Sephiroth hoped that Barret would one day accept him as a good person. But that was only one dream bound to happen soon, whenever that would be.  
  
They arrived at a brightly colored house, with a materia sign in the front of the entrance. When they walked in, the whole place felt like a museum. Different types of Materia were displayed protected with glass cases. Arlene ran to one of them and began examining it. Sephiroth, Vincent, and Red stayed near the entrance, while Barret, Cid and Cloud rang the customer's bell.  
  
It was seconds later that a young woman with shoulder length red brown hair came running out. She looked so much mature at the age of eighteen. She wore black leather shorts and a green tank top.  
  
"Oh hi everyone…Sephiroth!!!" Yuffie yelled in surprise and took out her weapon ready to attack the world's greatest enemy, but Red stopped her.  
  
"He's our friend now." Red said. Sephiroth was a bit moved that Nanaki considered him a friend. Maybe that dream was coming early? Who knew?  
  
"But!"  
  
"No buts, he has proven himself worthy." Red concluded. Yuffie put her weapon away and relaxed a bit, "So what brings you to Wutai?" Before Cloud could speak, Vincent had begun.  
  
"We need you and some of your materia to help us save Tifa." Vincent explained.  
  
"What's with Tifa? Is she all right?!" Yuffie inquired, her face full of worry.  
  
"She's dying, and we need to get to this one island where a rumor has it, there is a type of elixir there powerful enough to save her." Explained Cloud.  
  
"Not to mention a F***ing new crisis slowly approaching." Cid muttered to Barret.  
  
"Boy, don't you love to be the bearer of bad news." Vince retorted. Yuffie stood there trying to put together everything that was piled down on top of her.  
  
"Very well, I'll go, but I have to tell my fiancé that I'll be leaving." Yuffie answered.  
  
"Um, Yuffie? Fiancé?" Red asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah…" just then a tall young man in shorts and a white t-shirt came walking in. No one could mistake him for his azure eyes and fiery red hair…Reno. Everyone gaped as Yuffie blushed and introduced Reno to her friends.  
  
"Um, everyone, I think you all know my fiancé, Reno?" Reno grinned, "Um…hi?" The entire group held silent, "I guess I better go…" but before he could finish his sentence, Barret began to yell.  
  
"Yuffie, what are you doing with a damn Turk?!" Barret asked angrily.  
  
"He's not a Turk anymore!" Yuffie quipped.  
  
"Well just leave it at that, all right Barret?" Cloud asked, "He's not of ShinRa anymore and if he makes Yuffie happy, then leave him alone."  
  
"Thanks Cloud." Yuffie whispered and she clung to Reno's arm.  
  
"All right, let's move out."  
  
"The leader has spoken, come on we're wasting time." Nanaki ordered.  
  
Arlene stood in the shadows frightened beyond imagination, but her anger equal to that of her fear. There stood the murderer of Brendan, smiling, happy with someone he loves and cares about. A few reddish brown streaks of hair fell in front of her boiling green hues as she walked out hidden by the bulky frame of Barret.  
  
Nanaki looked to see if everyone was accounted for, but not before noticing the rage Arlene's body was displaying.  
  
"You all right, Arlene?" Nanaki asked when they got outside, "You looked kind of uptight back there."  
  
"I'm fine." Arlene said sharply and walked away leaving a confused lion behind.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The next morning the group found out that Reno was planning to come along, just in case they needed help. Though everyone knew he came because Yuffie was going. Arlene watched the two eat breakfast together, all happy and in love. But that would soon come to an end…Arlene had plans for Reno. She was going to show him how it feels like to loose a loved one…  
  
"All right, we have only a few days to find an island somewhere on this planet. Note the few days we have. So where can we find an island covered with mist?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Didn't that scroll say that it was dry mist?" Vincent asked, "It could mean a desert island."  
  
"So where's the closest desert?" Sephiroth implored out loud.  
  
"Wouldn't that be somewhere south of the Wutain continent?" Yuffie said, while drinking the last of her tea.  
  
"Hmmm… we can start there, maybe we'll find a clue or something." Sephiroth murmured. Everyone else agreed and Cid set the airships course toward south of Wutai continent.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Reno stood in front of the bathroom mirror, shaving his day old beard when he heard a heart-shattering scream. He ran out of the bathroom, wet shaving cream falling to the wooden floor. He saw a figure run out of the room, but his eyes were on Yuffie who was on the floor, barely breathing.  
  
"Somebody help!" he yelled. Reno ran to Yuffie's side and tried to see if she could wake up or something. He then noticed the puncture in her abdomen. He pressed his hand down upon the wound, hoping to stop the blood flow. He only wished he had some restore materia on him.  
  
"Come on Yuff, stay with me here. Don't go leaving me behind…" whispered Reno.  
  
At the airship deck, the whole entire gang heard the scream and Reno's cries for help. Everyone ran for the source, except for Arlene. She felt that her revenge was fulfilled, finally and that she could bare the painful burden no more. Though her conscience felt guilty of attacking the girl. But did he feel guilty for killing the only two men that loved her? She slowly followed along with everyone else to the scene where Reno with tears in his eyes was trying to keep Yuffie alive.  
  
Shera was already at Yuffie's side with Curaga spells handy. Arlene was only disappointed when she heard Shera tell Reno that Yuffie still alive and would recover soon. Arlene played along, "I hope she'll be all right."  
  
"If I know Yuff, she got a strong spirit. She'll be up and walking in no time." Barret said.  
  
"So, Turkey, what happened here?" demanded Cid.  
  
"Yeah, we all would like to know." Cloud added.  
  
"I was shaving when I heard Yuffie scream. I ran out to find her lying on the floor, bleeding. I called for help and put pressure down on her wound and waited for you guys." Reno explained.  
  
"Anything else that could give us a clue to who might have done this?" Vincent asked.  
  
"I did glimpse someone running out, but I was pre occupied with Yuffie."  
  
"This might help a bit." Barret said quietly, holding a piece of paper in one hand.  
  
"Read it." Nanaki ordered. Barret cleared his throat and began, "This is payback…I hope you understand the feeling of loosing the one you love." Reno's eyes widened and he looked like he was about to cry, but he kept his face straight, even though tears were threatening to fall.  
  
"I guess you got someone on yer tail, with revenge in mind." Arlene concluded.  
  
Nanaki noticed Arlene walk out after that and he followed her. He watched with his keen eye as she entered her room calmly and slowly close the door. He silently crept up to the doorway to hear muffled crying and the one word, Brendan.  
  
It was already five in the afternoon, when they heard the co-pilot, Rubin, signal that they were low on fuel and that they needed to refill their tanks. Cid agreed to turn back, but not before spotting land some distance off. When they landed the craft upon the sandy shores, Cid and everyone else felt the strong gusts hit the airship.  
  
"Captain, you better come and look at this." Rubin said. Cid followed and slowly walked up to big window. He only saw yellow gusts of thick sands swirl outside at great speeds.  
  
"Folks, I think we found our island. Dry mist? Dangerous? Damn right indeed! At this rate, Highwind is going to be in @&$#ing pieces!" Cid exclaimed angrily.  
  
* Whew! That was a bit longer then others, but sorry to leave ya at this point! ^^() I've been busy lately with other stories, which I shall put up there soon, once I'm not grounded. But Yeah I do plan to finish this! R/R* 


End file.
